Lontshire Brewfest
The '''Lontshire Brewfest '''is an annual event that occurs in the Town of Cassbury within the Barony of Lontshire that occurs from September 19th to October 2nd. The event is a local variant of the Dwarven Brewfest, and has been celebrated for the past fifty years, with 623 K.C. marking the 41st celebration of the event. The event consists mainly of what one would expect in the Brewfest, with plenty of ale, both human and dwarvish, and food to eat. The festival is paid for mostly by the House of Seyfried. Though as the event got more and more popular in the southern reaches of Elwynn, sponsors who sported their brew and food gladly picked up some of the cost. The event is now one of the most looked forward to events in Southern Elwynn, with people travel even from Stormwind to attend the event. History The first Lontshire Brewfest was organized in 568 K.C., by the then Lord Carl C. Seyfried, 16th Baron of Lontshire in hopes to provide tourism to his lands. While the first celebration was considered to be a flop, he continued to provide funding for each brewfest. With each celebration came more momentum, and more people began to come to the event. By 574 K.C., the event was a profit generating, tourist bringing event. First War When the First Great War came to a start in the late 592 K.C., the festival was postponed indefinately due the battles within the Kingdom. It wouldn't be until 599 K.C. that the next festival would take place. Rebuilding When the Brewfest of 599 K.C. came, the lands of Lontshire were burned from the Orcs' sacking, and few buildings of the town Cassbury were left standing. There was little ale to be served and little food to be ate, and yet both the common people and the Baron of Lontshire made the best of it, as it was seen as the first major step to recovery. Currently The festival grew more and more popular as time went on, even as the times shifted around the world, the Lontshire Brewfest continues to be celebrated by the peoples of Elwynn. Traditions Many of the traditions of the Lontshire Brewfest kept to the original Dwarven form, even to this day. Tapping of the Keg On the morning of the first day of the festival, the eldest daughter of the Baron of Lontshire would dress in traditional brewfest dress and hat to draw the first draft from the keg. While it is not required for the woman to drink it, it is encouraged that one does so. The person to tap the keg the most times would be Rosielyn Seyfried, whom has tapped the keg since she was but a mere eight years old. On 623 K.C., the Tapping of the Keg was postponed on account of the birth of Alisa Seyfried, which prevented Rosielyn from attending. She appeared later on September 23th, to carry through with the tradition. Pretzel Eating Contest A contest of pure eating, the contest is a recent tradition of being the person to eat the most pretzels in a two minute time span. The winner gains nothing but the pride of being a winner. The current reigning champion is Johnathon McClure, a farmer from the western edge of Lontshire. Category:Barony of Lontshire Category:Events Category:Brewfest Category:Parties and Festivals